


No Foolin'

by Ankh



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how the team managed to trick BA into flying time and time again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Foolin'

Once, back in 197 ... ? He couldn't remember how far back. After they'd gone on the lam. When they started helping out people that needed someone like the A Team to take care of business. The team had accepted a 'good Samaritan' mission that would take them to Honduras. BA had almost cracked then. The words had been on the tip of his tongue. Hey, I'm not stupid. I know we have to fly. We know I hate to fly, how it makes me feel sick and scared and I just wanna throw up or tear apart just about anyone or anything that might try to get me on a damn plane. I know why you had to fetch Murdock instead of leaving him at the VA hospital.

He held his tongue. Face 'distracted' him while Hannibal was the one to knock him out - by injection, which was one of the more gentle methods they used.

When BA came to, he was pissed. He knew why the team did it and he could accept it. You had to do some crummy things sometimes, even to your friends, and lives were at stake. The needs of the mission had to come first. No, what got him so riled was the way the team took it for granted, like he was some dumbass they could fool with their 'clever' tricks. What got him so mad this time was that Face had telegraphed his intention so clearly that BA was insulted - only an idiot would have fallen for that scam. Only an idiot wouldn’t have known what was going down.

He woke to find himself in what he took to be San Juancito - no surprise there. He staggered to his feet, mouth dry, feeling like he was going to puke. Hannibal strolled away, mind on other matters. Murdock ran off - he could be smart like that. Far enough to stay out of reach, close enough to keep an eye on the situation, because Face hadn’t run. Face was supporting BA’s swaying body, was holding out a flask of water, because when BA flew he got dehydrated and they’d gone through this routine before. He was close to knocking the bottle out of Face’s hand. He could feel the anger building up inside, this time one time too many; he was just about ready to unleash his anger at someone. But Face wasn’t a safe target.

BA’s hands curled into fists, anger tasting acid and sharp on his tongue, making his eyes burn. The water bottle appeared in front of him, and the hand holding it was steady. BA looked Face in the eye, a hundred angry words ready to spill from him, ready to point out that he knew he was going to be forced on the plane, knew that ...

Face was watching him. His expression was calm and there was understanding there. 

BA began, "I knew you were going to ... " and then he broke off because Face was smiling, not that shit-eating charming grin he saved for his marks, but a smile that reached his eyes. 

"I know you know. I know you know the game, you know how it’s played." Face waited for BA to take the bottle, waiting as he took a few swallows of tepid water, never taking his eyes off him. "I con people, BA. I’m good at it. I know when a scam’s been busted. You knew from the second time we started doing this. What I’m trying to figure out is why this time is different."

BA looked over at Murdock who was edging closer, face anxious. "Crazy man thinks I’m going to hurt you," he muttered.

Face gave a snort of amusement and leaned in closer. "You wanna know a secret? Murdock’s worried the one who’s going to get hurt is you." He shrugged at BA’s look of disbelief. "You’re acting different about this time and that bothers him. We can see you’re ... unsettled. Look, you wanna change the rules? Give the word. If you’re ready to get on the plane without the con and the drugs ... ?

The ground felt good beneath him as BA sat down, savouring the solidity of earth. With Face gazing at him with concern, knowing he hadn’t been taken for a fool, he considered his friend’s suggestion. It pained him to accept the truth; he’d never been someone who could or would blind himself from his own weaknesses. "I’m not ready. Goes against my instincts, gettin' on a plane."

"But you know we’re going to drug you to do it?" Face persisted, crouching in front of BA. He tugged at a tuft of grass, tearing it between his hands, looking troubled. "You know what’s going to happen so you’re letting us do that. You’re already crushing your flight or fight instinct."

BA shrugged, not happy with his conclusion but at least at peace with it. "It’s easier. I’m not responsible. It’s against my will. You’re forcing me to do it. I can deal with that." He reached out and fisted Face’s shirt, tugging him closer so he knew he had Face’s total focus. "What I can’t deal with is when you get sloppy. You took it for granted, Face. You were too obvious."

"You’re pissed because I didn’t con you better?" Face asked, incredulous.

BA shook him gently then let go of the crumpled shirt front. "That’s right."

Face started to laugh. "You, my friend, are one very strange individual."

BA’s poorly suppressed smile broke through his mock scowl. "Man, you can say that when we have that crazy fool Murdock on the team?" 

Face glanced across at Murdock who was creeping closer, offering him a reassuring smile, then turned his focus back on BA. "Look, you have to promise. When the day comes when you can step on a plane without... well. Without us knocking you out. When you're ready. You have to tell me."

"When that day comes Hannibal is gonna be the one with a needle in his butt. Until then, you better start gettin’ more inventive ‘cause I’m not gonna make it easy for you. You’re my friend. You owe me more than your second best." BA slapped Face on the bicep and rose to his feet. "Come on, man. You too, fool!" he tossed at Murdock, shaking his head as the pilot came bounding over. "We gotta take care of business and we got people to save."


End file.
